Retour en enfance
by Tashigi
Summary: Enfin le chapitre cinq...Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Jalousie, cadeau et adoption mensongère...De tout dans ce chapitre, et une séparation difficile qui s'annonce pour le prochain !
1. retour en enfance

_Tadaaa ! Tashi la branleuse-qui-n'a-rien-d'autre-a-foutre-que-rester-planté-devant-son-écran-24h-sur-24-7jour-sur-7 vous offre une autre fic qui martyrisera encore plus Zorro ! Mission impossible ? MAIS SI ! AVEC TASHIGI, TOUT EST POSSIBLE ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHHA ! _

_Bon, heu…Vous allez peut être penser que je m'inspire un peu de la fic « malédiction ? » de Miss Goupil, mais non, mais non ! L'idée m'est venue hier soir ; en fait, avec une copine, Roro, on faisait une espèce de fic one piecienne sur MSN, alors en son honneur, je fais cette fic qui lui rappellera sûrement de bons souvenirs, huhuhu…_

_Bon, et bien, quand faut y aller…Ha…Encore une dernière chose ; c'est du shonen-ai ! Ma première fic yaoi, donc ! Bonne lecture !_

**Retour en enfance**

**--épilogue--**

« On est presque arrivés ? »

Zorro soupira. Quel équipage de gamins…Et qu'elle idée de gamins…Accoster une île inconnue a la recherche de bouffe…Et forcement, PERSONNE n'était au courant que cette île était pleine de sauvages assoiffés de sang…Evidemment, Luffy, Chopper et Pipo s'étaient éloignés puis se sont faits capturés…Et QUI a du aller les chercher dans le village de fous furieux ? QUI a du refaire au moins 5 fois le chemin pour trouver la bonne direction ? QUI, en arrivant dans ce fameux village, a découvert que le sois disant trio d'imbéciles en danger s'étaient tapés les fameuses réserves de viandes et d'alcool de ces sauvages a eux tout seuls ! Et QUI, maintenant, devait se faire tout le trajet retour en portant dans ses bras trois imbéciles complètement bourrés !

ZORRO, EVIDEMMENT !

« Luffy, si tu avais su comment contrôler ton…Non, VOS estomacs, on n'en serait pas là ! »

Le capitaine, sur le dos de Zorro, afficha une moue boudeuse en resserrant son étreinte sur le cou de ce dernier, et répondit sur le même ton indigné ;

« C'est pas de ma faute si on avait faiiim… »

Zorro lâcha soudainement le singe de son dos pour lui faire comprendre sa colère.

« PAS DE TA FAUTE ? ET C'EST QUI QUI A EPUISE LES RESERVES DE BOUFFE SUR LE RAFIOT, HEIN ? QUI ? »

Luffy rattrapa de justesse la nuque de son escrimeur.

« …C'est Pipo qui a eu l'idée. »

Une voix indignée s'éleva, provenant du bras droit de zorro.

« Hé ! MEME PAS VRAI ! …C'est Chopper qui a commencé. »

Une autre voix, du bras gauche cette fois…

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! C'est vous qui m'avez forcés ! »

Une veine palpitante sur le front du porteur.

« SI VOUS ETES PLUS SAOULS, ALORS JE VOUS LACHE ! »

« Naaaaaaaan ! On est trop malades et fatigués pour marcheeeer ! »

* * *

« Et vous ne nous avez RIEN gardé ! Non mais bande D'EMPOTES ! SI ON CREVE DE FAIM, CE SERA DE VOTRE FAUTE ! »

Sandy et Nami passaient un savon mémorable aux trois fautifs, qui n'avaient même plus la force de se défendre ; ils ne tenaient pas l'alcool et cette cuite de vin indien les avait achevés. La porte de la cuisine tremblait tellement ses injures étaient fortes. Robin était déjà allée se coucher, fatiguée de les entendre hurler. Zorro s'était éclipsé discrètement de la salle pour boire sur le pont une bouteille de vin piquée in extremis à Sandy (sûrement la dernière). Il s'accouda à la rambarde et regarda la plage sur laquelle le vogue merry s'était posté.

'Haaa…Si seulement ces soirées pouvaient durer éternellement…'

Rien de plus calme que la nuit. Rien de plus beau qu'un clair de lune sur la mer…Rien de plus dangereux que ce rescapé du village de sauvages qui s'approchait discrètement derrière son dos...Il eu a peine le temps de se retourner que l'indien se jeta sur lui. Il se débattit en tentant de dégainer ses sabres mais le sauvage était plus fort que prévu. Celui-ci sortit une espèce de fiole d'une de ses poches et la fit boire d'un trait à Zorro qui manqua de s'étouffer. A peine le breuvage avalé que l'escrimeur se reprit et trancha directement l'agresseur qui tomba à la mer.

'Ha, berk, quel gout répugnant… ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait boi…Hargh…Ma tete…Ca tape fort, la…haut…'

La derniere chose qu'il vu avant de s'avanouir fut Sandy, le secouant violemment, le visage renfrogné, lui hurlant de ne pas toucher aux réserve d'alcool…Puis ce fut le noir. Le noir le plus complet.

'……………………………Maman ?'

**Fin de l'épilogue !**

_Mouhahahahahah…Vous devez surement vous demander pourquoi je fais un tout petit chapitre comme ça…Ne vous en faites pas, c'est parce que j'ai l'intention de faire la suite ce week end, vu que je vais pas en cours lundi, et je voulais vous faire enrager de frustration…Mouhahahahahha machiavélique…_

_(Fic écrite avec une bonne chope de bière, donc, vous étonnez pas si ça part en couille !)_

_REWIIIIEEEWWEEEZZZZ !_

_ps; oui, je sais, je devrais dabord finir ma fic de zoro et tashi avant d'en commencer une autre mais l'inspiration divine me manque et je suis très occupée en ce moment, alors je fait un peu n'importe quoi...m'enfin, bref, une fic est une fic, ne me frappez pas...hu hu hu..._


	2. Je suis un vrai petit garçon !

_Mouhahahahah ! Chapitre 2 ! Je fais pas réponses aux rewiews, je suis fatiguée… (Tashigi voit le regard terrifiant de ses lecteurs) d…d'accord…Je…Je vais répondre…Oô_

_Miss Goupil ; Hiii ! Hiii ! Oui, à la prochaine fic, on transforme Zorro en chien, ça te dit ? Hu hu hu Sandy va se découvrir une passion pour les animaux…Ok ok, je me tait…_

_Nyarla ; Hm…Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu Tristan et Yseult…M'enfin bref, la voila ta réponse, miss ; Un bambin de 9 ans ! (Et demi, hu hu hu)_

_Ps ; Je sais pas pour vous, mais l'indien dans l'épilogue me fait bizarrement penser a celui des YMCA…Bon, oui oui, je la ferme… (Y M C A ! La la la la la la ! Hu hu hu)_

_Bon, aller, Chapitre 2 ! Plus long que le précédent, évidemment ! LET GO !_

**Chapitre 2 : Je suis un vrai petit garçon !**

'M…Mam…Maman… Maman…N…Non, ne part pas…J'ai peur…hm…'

Ce sourire. Ces mains, ces caresses, sa voix…Et de nouveau ce sourire…Si triste…Du sang…Du sang…Du…

« MAMAN ! »

Zorro émergea violement de son cauchemar. Les yeux écarquillés à s'en faire exploser les pupilles, il tenta de réprimer les pensées qui se précipitaient dans sa tête. Son rythme cardiaque se calma peu a peu et il se laissa replonger dans son lit. Il était dans la chambre des filles. Il l'avait reconnue. Il referma les yeux et soupira un grand coup. Il les rouvrit a nouveau et se leva du lit…Tout a fait normal, oui…Sauf que quand il posa ses pieds sur le tapis, il remarqua a quel point la salle était devenue grande…A quel point le lit était large…A quel point Sandy, qui venait d'entrer, était gigantesque.

« Alors, petit, enfin réveillé ? »

Petit ! Zorro ne comprit pas tout de suite, ou plutôt ne voulut pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Dis donc, cuistot, qui t'a permit de m'appeler comme ç…! »

Sandy se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Ho non. »

« Et si… »

« Non. »

« Siiiiii, mon petit chériiiii ! »

Un cri déchirant de douleur et d'effroi traversa tout le vogue merry, faisant trembler les murs et brisant les tympans de l'équipage. Sandy était plié de rire en voyant Zorro se précipité devant un miroir en découvrant le visage d'un petit bout de gamin d'a peine 9 ans.

* * *

« JE SUIS DEVENU UN GOSSE ! »

« Oui, c'est trognon, non ? »

Réunion d'urgence dans la cuisine. Les deux victimes (Sandy et Zorro) avaient été retrouvés dans la chambre des filles en train de s'entretuer (ou plutôt Zorro tentant d'étrangler Sandy qui lui, s'était décroché la mâchoire a force de rire). Le mobile du crime ? Un connard d'Indien qui a usé de ses talents de magicien sur l'escrimeur.

« Non, Nami. Ce n'est pas trognon, c'est…C'est… »

« Ridicule ? »

« Oui, le mot « ridicule » est tout a fait « RIDICULE » comparé a ma situation ! »

« Ne critique pas Nami chérie, petiot, ou sinon j'appelle ta maman ! »

« TA GUEULE, BLONDINET ! Et ne mêle pas ma mère dans tout ça ! »

Robin stoppa la dispute en tranchant ;

« Tiens, en parlant de ta mère, tu n'as pas arrêté de l'appeler pendant ton sommeil. Tu faisais des cauchemars ? »

Sandy en rajouta une couche ;

« Hooo ouiii, le pauvre zorronounet veut sa maman… »

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! FILEZ MOI MON SABRE ! »

« Tu serais trop faible pour le porter, zorronou…Heu, zorro. »

Vertignasse version rétréci failli fondre en larmes à ce moment là. Il ne pouvait plus se battre contre sandy. Plus d'entraînement, aussi. Sans parler de ses sabres chéris. Soudain, un doute horrible s'encra dans son esprit…

« …Et l'alcool ? »

L'équipage répondit comme d'un seul homme ;

« ATTEND TES 18 ANS ! »

Ca y est ; sa vie était brisée.

* * *

« Zorro, le repas est prêt, viens manger ! »

Le petit soupira. Pas question de revoir le visage hilare de ses compagnons. Non, non, non. Tout mais pas ça. Il préférait la fuite à l'humiliation suprême…

« Zorro, je monte ! »

'Ouais, c'est ça, viens voir par la, cuistot de mes deux…'

Réfugié sur la vigie, Zorro était fermement décidé a passer la nuit ici. Quitte a mourir de froid…Oui, pourquoi pas…La mort serait une solution…La mort ou l'acceptation de sa sentence. Mais il savait cette dernière possibilité impossible. Chopper avait diagnostiqué un mal incurable ; le retour en enfance. Définitif. Il devrait attendre des années avant de reprendre sa forme normale. Il se rappelait encore le jour de ses 18 ans…Il était déjà avec Johnny et Yosaku. Ces deux abrutis…Son cœur se serra en se rappelant cet anniversaire. Ils avaient vidés leurs bourses pour lui offrir une soirée mémorable…D'ailleurs, ils étaient tellement bourrés que Zorro avait du les porter jusqu'à leur appartement…Tu parles d'un cadeau ! Il sourit malgré lui. C'est ce soir là qu'il leur fit des aveux sur sa 'vie d'avant'. C'était pas très glorieux…

« Et ben alors, tu dors ? »

Zorro sursauta en entendant la voix de Sandy. Il était vraiment monté, ce salopard…

« Je médite. Tu préfères quoi, toi ; La noyade ou hara-kiri ? »

Sandy lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Allons, tes trop jeune pour penser au suicide…Non ? »

« Avec toi comme ami, je vois pas comment je pourrais pas faire autrement… »

Le mot 'ami' était sortit tout seul et Zorro n'y avait même pas prêté attention, contrairement à Sandy qui s'adossa au mat et déposa une assiette au coté du petit garçon. Celui-ci le regarda méchamment.

« Tu l'as empoisonnés, hein ? Ca te suffit pas, de me voir souffrir le martyre ? »

Sandy tira sur sa cigarette en regardant ailleurs. Il répondit par une autre question ;

« Ta mère…T'a eu un problème avec elle… ? »

Zorro fronça les sourcils avec un air de dire 'va t'en ! T'a posé une question de trop !'

« Dégage. »

Le cuisinier regarda l'expression sur le visage de son ami à ce moment là. Il donnait presque envie de pleurer. Un petit garçon de cet age n'aurait jamais du avoir un regard aussi triste et en colère à la fois…Comme si il n'avait jamais eu de tendresse…

'…La tendresse d'une mère.'

Il soupira et enleva la couverture sur ses épaules, la jetant sur celles de Zorro qui ne broncha pas. Il descendit du mat, rejoignant les autres membres du vogue merry, puisqu'il s'était porté volontaire pour apaiser l'escrimeur, sous les demandes de Robin et Nami. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Zorro qui avait commencé à manger timidement le plat que Sandy lui avait préparé. Celui-ci détourna les yeux en entrant dans la cuisine, pensant qu'il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour ce petit.

**Fin du chapitre 2 !**

_Mouais…Pas fameux, hein…M'enfin bref, continuez vos rewiews, moi je vais me coucher !_


	3. Perdu

_Bon…Je vais faire vite pour les rewiews parce que je suis exténuée… (Ben ouais j'ai écris jusqu'à minuit, moi…L'inspiration me vient que le soir…C'est grave, docteur ?)_

_Goupil : COMMENT CA, TU VAS LE CONSOLER ? YA QUE MOI QUI AI LE DROIT DE CONSOLER ZORRONOUNET CHERI ! PAS TOUCHE ! Grrrrr (chasse gardée !)_

_Nyarla : Effet Kiss Cool…En fait j'en avais bien l'intention. D'ailleurs, les effets commencent a partir de ce chapitre, hé hé…Et pour l'histoire des lacets…huhuhu, je vais faire encore mieux…Fruit Basket ? Je connais même pas Oô (oui, oui, je sais, je suis un peu à la ramasse…) Sinon, merci pour l'histoire de Tristan et Yseult… (Faudra que je lise Béroul un de ces jours…Mouais…Dans ma prochaine vie, je lirais du Béroul…lol)_

**Chapitre 3 : Perdu**

Nuit. Un bateau sur l'immensité de l'océan. Un bateau pirate. Et dans ce bateau, une salle. Une chambre. De garçons. Un petit bout de gamin endormi, blottit dans un hamac trop grand pour lui. Et 5 autres adolescents, plus âgés, chuchotant dans le noir.

« _N'empêche, il est adorable comme ça, vous trouvez pas ?_ »

« _Dommage qu'il ai si mauvais caractère… »_

« _A ton avis, Chopper, tu pourrais le remettre comme avant ? Parce que je crois pas que cette situation lui plaise…_ »

« _Je ne sais pas…Il faudrait que je lui donne un antidote, mais je n'ai jamais vu un cas de ce genre…De toutes façons, Nami m'a dit qu'on serait sur une nouvelle île, demain, et qu'on pourra sûrement trouver une solution…Mais il y a autre chose qui me travaille…_ »

« _De quoi ? Il risque de tomber malade ?_ »

« _Non, non, mais…Comment dire…Plus longtemps on le laissera comme ça, plus il retrouvera son…âme d'enfant…Enfin, je suppose…_ »

Petit silence. Ce fut la voix de Sandy qui trancha.

« _Peut importe, c'est pas ça qui va le tuer…Mais par contre…C'est cette histoire sur sa mère qui m'inquiète…C'est possible que ses souvenirs ressortent d'un seul coup a cause de sa transformation ?_ »

« _Oui, possible. Il a eu un problème avec sa mère ?_ »

« _Comment veux tu qu'on sache, il ne se confie jamais a personne…_ »

« Hmmm…Mrmm… »

Les 5 pirates sursautèrent en entendant le gémissement provenant du hamac derrière eux. Sandy se leva et passa sa main sur le petit corps tremblant.

« _C'est la 3ème fois qu'il se réveille…_ »

« _Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse, qu'on lui chante une berceuse ? Déjà que c'est pas facile pour n…Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ »

Sandy s'allongea dans le hamac de Zorro, serrant celui-ci contre sa poitrine et recouvrant leurs deux corps de la couverture.

« _Je dors avec lui, comme ça, il ne nous dérangera plus…_ »

Il sentit le petit garçon se pelotonner inconsciemment contre lui et il l'entoura de ses deux bras, resserrant tendrement son étreinte avec un sourire.

'_Je suis sur que je peux te donner l'amour dont tu a besoin, mon petit Zorro_…'

* * *

Le matin. Déjà.

Un rayon de soleil qui se faufile dans la chambre des garçons.

Un enfant réveillé par la lumière du jour.

Se serrant un peu plus contre Sandy.

'Attend un peu…SANDY !'

Zorro poussa un grand cri en voyant le visage endormi du blond. Juste devant lui. Le cuistot resserra un peu plus son emprise sur le garçon dont le cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Il regarda bouche bée celui qui avait passé la nuit avec lui. Son imagination commença a fonctionné a une vitesse fabuleuse…

'Il…Il est…Pédophile ! Nonnn ? Il a des pulsions autant pour les filles que pour les enfants ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout dans mon hamac, merde ? Et…Et puis, pourquoi nos visages sont si proches ! Mais va t'en, va t'en !...Purée qu'elle haleine de chiotte au réveil, mon pauvre…'

Sandy gémit dans son sommeil, ses paupières s'ouvrants légèrement. Zorro referma vite ses yeux tandis que le cuistot se réveillait. Celui-ci s'étira en se redressant du hamac.

« Bah… ? Toujours pas réveillé, le petit ? »

Zorro était figé. Connard d'indien. Connard de Sandy. Connard de sort qui s'acharnait sur lui…Soudain il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide se déposer sur sa joue. Il failli hurler de dégoût ; Sandy venait de l'embrasser. Il ne cherchait même plus à réfléchir tandis que son « agresseur » lui couvrait le visage de baisés tout aussi baveux les un que les autres.

'Mais-il-se-sent-plus-ce-pauvre-timbré-non-mais-pour-qui-il-se-prend-celui-la…'

Le blond se décida enfin à quitter le hamac, embrassant une dernière fois la joue d'un Zorro pétrifié et sortit dans le couloir, direction la douche. A peine la porte fermé que Zorro émergea violemment du hamac, suant par cascade, tremblant comme en plein hiver. Son cerveau était en pause, tant le choc l'avait effrayé. Il essuya sa joue avec une moue écoeuré et se décida ensuite de glisser hors de son perchoir, prêt à courir vers la chambre des filles pour se réfugier chez Nami et Robin avant que l'autre pervers ne lui saute dessus pour un autre de ses baisers baveux.

Il eu soudain un coup de froid ; non mais a quoi il pensait ? Se REFUGIER dans les bras de ces deux femelles ? Hé ho, ça va pas non !

« BKAM »

Il se ramassa la tête la première sur le plancher, oubliant qu'avec sa petite taille, l'écart entre le hamac et le sol était légèrement en hauteur.

* * *

« Bonjour, petit ! Bien dormi ? »

« NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME CA ! »

Un petit rire secoua l'assemblé des pirates réunis autour de la table de la cuisine. Le 'petit' leur jeta un regard qui les aurait fait taire autrefois, mais qui maintenant ne faisait qu'alimenter leurs sarcasmes. Nami débuta les festivités d'un bon pied ;

« Allons, mon pauvre chéri, on t'énerve ? »

Suivi de Pipo, Luffy et Chopper, tout aussi en forme ;

« Il ne faut pas contredire les adultes, tu sais bien… »

« T'arrives à monter sur les chaises ? Tu veux aller sur mes genoux ? »

« Et au fait, il faudrait que je t'auscultes, parce que le corps d'un petit homme est toujours plus fragile et… »

Zorro éclata avant que Chopper ait pu finir sa phrase ;

«VOS GUEULE ! »

Le débat recommença de plus belle tandis que le petit garçon s'asseyait (non sans difficulté) en râlant sur une chaise au coté de Luffy. C'est alors que Sandy entra dans la cuisine. Quand Zorro croisa son regard, le blond lui offrit un magnifique sourire genre papa-poule-aimant-qui-dit-bonjour-a-son-petit-chéri-d'amour…

Le petit chéri déglutit en repensant au bisou.

« Bon…Qui veut des tartines et du chocolat chaud ? »

Luffy se jeta sur Sandy en hurlant un cri bestial sortit tout droit de son estomac (« MANGEEERR ! »). Pipo eu a peine le temps de l'attraper aux jambes, sachant que son petit déjeuner prenait le risque de finit engloutit par le vide sidéral qu'était le ventre de son capitaine…Ceci eu pour conséquence de faire voler le plat que tenait Sandy qui retomba sur la tête du seul non majeur de l'équipage…Qui explosa de colère et failli détruire toute la cuisine sous les yeux d'un équipage pirate à la fois surpris et effrayés. Mais il fut bien vite calmé par le pur blond qu'était Sandy qui l'assomma avec sa pole à frire fétiche…

* * *

« UNE IIIILE ! »

« Ca va, pas la peine de hurler, on a compris ! »

Les membres du vogue merry s'étaient réunis sur le pont pour contempler de loin leur prochaine escale. L'île n'était plus très loin et chacun se tenait prêt à débarquer, préparant mentalement la liste de ce qu'il devait acheter dans cette ville apparemment animée. Luffy voulait a tout prix passer dans un restaurant (ben tiens…) mais il fut vite refroidi par une Nami peu consentante a gâcher son argent pour remplir l'estomac de son capitaine. Pipo choisit de partir a la recherche de nouveaux matériaux pour le navire avec Chopper qui se jura de passer aussi par quelques pharmacies pour remplir sa trousse de médecin et, surtout, obtenir des renseignements sur la… 'maladie' de Zorro. Nami prit immédiatement la décision de faire les boutiques et pria Robin de la suivre, celle-ci n'ayant rien d'autre à faire accepta derechef. Sandy, en bon gentleman, se proposa pour les aidées a porter leurs courses…

Mais évidemment, quelqu'un n'avait rien à faire. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait quand même pas rester seul sur le bateau…Heureusement, Nami l'ingénue trouva la solution de l'emmener avec Robin, Sandy et elle pour…

« M'acheter des fringues ! Non mais ça va pas ? Tu vas pas m'habiller comme ton gosse, quand même ! »

« Dis donc, c'est moi ou môssieur fait des caprices ? Tu viens avec nous, que ça te plaise ou non ! Tu ne vas quand même pas passer ton temps avec un pantalon recousu et un T-shirt trop grand pour toi ? Pas question de découper tous nos bas pour tes beaux yeux ! Je préfère encore payer de ma poche pour t'acheter des vêtements qui ME plaisent. Au moins, on ne te prendra pas pour un mendiant si on te croise dans la rue, déjà que t'as pas des goûts très recommandables… »

Zorro faillit répondre par une remarque cynique bien placée dont il avait le secret mais préféra se taire sous le regard menaçant de la navigatrice…Il la suivrait, oui. Mais il se promit de ne pas céder devant des nippes de bonne femme, même pas pour tout l'or du monde. Enfant ou pas, l'honneur d'un Roronoa sera toujours bien gardé !

* * *

« Rhôôô, mais c'est qu'il est trognon, ce petit garçon…Vous êtes ses parents ? »

Sourire nerveux de la navigatrice. Quatrième boutique et c'est la quatrième fois que les vendeuses s'extasient sur le môme. Et pas un seul garçon en vue…Evidemment, ils doivent tous penser qu'elle ou Robin est avec Sandy a cause du gamin qui les accompagne. Elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser sur le bateau, çui la ! Mais lui non plus n'est pas aux anges. Jamais il n'avait été aussi rabaissé. Aussi humilié. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait perdu son bon vieux 1 mètre 80 que toutes les filles se devaient de se jeter sur lui en l'inondant de paroles toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres ! Sans parler de leurs mains qu'elles laissaient traîner un peu partout sur lui…Il détestait ça. Qu'on le touche. Surtout les femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elles sont si énervantes, si bêtes, les bouches en cœur, prête à le prendre dans leurs bras et à l'embrasser avec leurs lèvres trop peintes…Beurk ! Heureusement pour lui, il avait assez de vêtements pour tenir toute une année. Cela signifiait que le supplice était bientôt terminé. Mais quels vêtements…C'était bien les goûts de la navigatrice. Egocentrique. Voyant. Trop coloré. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il préférait le noir. Mais rien a faire. Il était résigné à passer le restant de sa vie dans des fringues digne d'un clown…

* * *

« Bon ! Ca y est, on a fait toutes les boutiques intéressantes. On peut rentrer au bateau, il est tard. »

Les paroles de Nami firent pousser un soupir de soulagement à Zorro. Il était épuisé. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que les filles pouvaient dépenser autant d'énergie pour faire des bêtes courses…Le petit groupe partit donc en direction du port. Le soleil se couchait sur la ville et pourtant, les rues étaient toujours aussi bondées. Les magasins ne fermaient pas non plus. C'était vraiment une ville animée…

Soudain, Zorro remarqua un magasin qu'il n'avait pas vu à l'aller. Une boutique d'armes. Des sabres. Il se détacha du groupe pour coller son visage à la vitre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. C'était des vrais sabres, des beaux, des rares surtout. Il passa ne bonne dizaine de minutes à les admirer. C'était des sabres pour enfant, malheureusement…

Attend une seconde…DES SABRES POUR ENFANTS ? Le sourire du petit garçon s'élargis. Il se détourna vite de sa contemplation pour supplier Nami de lui prêter un peu d'argent mais…

Le cœur de Zorro manqua un battement.

« Nami… ? »

Il chercha un peu plus loin dans la foule. Deux battements.

« Robin… ? »

Il regarda le plus loin possible et marcha encore un peu. Il mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient partis.

« …Blondinet… ? »

* * *

« Ouf ! Je peux enfin poser ces sacs…J'aurais jamais cru que je ferais un jour les courses pour Zorro… »

Sandy, Nami et Robin venaient de rentrer au vogue merry. Chopper et Pipo étaient déjà là avec Luffy qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas attirés tout un régiment de la marine à leurs trousses... Le petit renne les accueillis avec de bonnes nouvelles…

« Ca y est ! J'ai eu des informations sur ce qui arrive a Zorro ! Et c'est soignable ! »

Nami eu un soupir de soulagement.

« Hé ben heureusement parce qu'il commençais sérieusement a me taper sur les nerfs, le môme ! »

Sandy eu un sourire et se retourna, imaginant le visage d'un petit garçon aux cheveux verts, jubilant.

« Hé ben tu vois que tu vas t'en sorti… ? Zorro… ? »

Personne derrière lui. Ni devant. Il interrogea du regard Nami puis Robin qui avaient l'air aussi surprises que lui. Son sourire se transforma bien vite en grimace.

« Hé merde ! »

Il se précipita sur le pont en empoignant sa veste, faisant tomber au passage sa cigarette.

* * *

'Et voila, je me suis encore plus perdu…J'aurais du rester devant le magasin de sabres…'

Pour ne pas changer, Zorro la tête de mule s'était encore obstiné à partir en direction du port. Enfin, la direction supposée du port…Il s'était perdu des tas de fois. Mais cette fois ci, c'était totalement différent. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il y avait trois choses différentes cette fois :

Le monde était quatre fois plus grand avec la taille d'un gamin et ça en devenait sérieusement oppressant.

Avec ce corps ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défendre si un adulte mal intentionné tentait certaines choses sur lui…

Il avait une irrésistible envie de voir le visage de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Mais pire que tout, la troisième différence lui faisait toujours penser a Sandy. C'était vraiment incompréhensible. En temps normal, le blondinet aurait été la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir. Mais la, il sentait un manque profond en lui, qui lui torturais le cœur. Une horrible sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années.

En cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir pleurer dans les bras de cet imbécile de cuistot.

* * *

'Zorro, Zorro…Mais pourquoi est ce que tu ne nous a pas suivi sagement sans faire d'histoires ?'

Sandy courait dans la rue depuis une bonne dizaine de minute et pas une seule trace du garçon aux cheveux brocolis. Il se retournait dès qu'il croisait quelque chose de vert dans la foule, celle-ci étant tellement dense qu'il ne voyait quasiment rien. Il aperçu enfin la dernière boutique qu'il avait fais avec Nami, Robin et Zorro. Il demanda aux vendeuses si elles ne l'avaient pas vu. La réponse était désespérément négative. Il sortit du magasin avec une tête de chien battu. A peine retourné dans la rue qu'il vit quelque chose qui l'intéressa fortement…

Une boutique d'armes. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Il ouvrit la porte dans un claquement bruyant. Un homme quasi chauve était au comptoir, lisant un livre. Il sursauta en entendant le bruit de la porte et leva son regard sur le blond qui se tenait devant lui.

« Excusez moi, mais est ce que vous avec vu un petit garçon devant la vitrine il y a environ…Un quart d'heure ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Le vendeur répondit, surpris :

« Ho, vous savez, des gamins, j'en vois plein passer devant mon magas… »

« CE N'EST PAS UN GAMIN COMME LES AUTRES ! Il a trois boucles d'oreilles dorées à l'oreille gauche et des cheveux VERTS ! Vous devriez pouvoir vous souvenir d'un gosse pareil, non ! »

Sandy posa sur l'homme un regard paniqué et angoissé. Et si il se faisait enlever ? Ou tuer ? Il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite…Le vendeur le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et répondit d'une voix tremblante :

« Du calme…Des…Cheveux verts, vous dites ? »

Le blond acquiesça, trépignant d'impatience.

« Oui, un tout petit qui regardait mes sabres comme si c'était la septième merveille du mon… »

« OUIII VOILA ! C'est exactement lui ! Par où est il allé ! »

« Hé bien, si ma mémoire est bonne…Je me rappelle qu'il est partit en direction de la ruelle, là bas…Il doit être au ponts, à l'heure qu'il est… »

L'homme parlait dans le vide. Son étrange client était déjà partis direction les ponts…

* * *

Ca faisait bien vingt minutes que Zorro marchait dans ce quartier. Il faisait nuit noire et on voyait les étoiles. C'était bizarre, tout ces ponts, quand même…Il se sentaient obligés d'en mettre quinze pour lier les deux moitiés d'un quartier ? Ils auraient très bien pu en mettre un, ça aurait suffit…

Zorro marchait en traînant des pieds. Il était fatigué. Terriblement fatigué. Il s'assit sur le rebord du pont, passant ses deux jambes entrent deux colonnes de la rambarde du pont en pierre et les laissa pendre mollement au dessus du vide. Il ne pouvait plus marcher, maintenant…

Il repensa encore une fois à Sandy. Ha, qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour retourner dans ce hamac avec lui…Il se serait laisser embrasser autant de fois que le sale blond l'aurait voulu, du moment qu'il aurait pu rester dans ses bras. Protégé. Toujours…

Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Une autre la suivie presque aussitôt...Avant qu'un long sanglot ne débute, sanglot que Zorro n'était même plus en mesure de contrôler.

* * *

Sandy était enfin arrivé aux ponts. Et quels ponts…Il y en avait des tas. Au moins une quinzaine, a vue de nez. Une idée percuta soudainement dans son esprit ; et si Zorro s'était noyé ? Ou que quelqu'un l'avait poussé dans l'eau puis étouffé ?

Un long tremblement parcouru tout son corps. Non, c'était impossible. Impossible.

Il fallait qu'il le trouve. Maintenant. A tout prix.

Le cuistot regarda longuement autour de lui. Personne. Pas un bruit. Pas un chat. Quoique… ?

C'était quoi, cette petite chose de rien du tout sur le pont tout au fond ?

Le visage de Sandy s'éclaira alors d'un magnifique sourire. Il se précipita vers le pont en question, rempli d'espoir. A peine arrivé au pied du pont que ses espoirs étaient fondés. Un tout petit garçon aux cheveux verts sanglotait, blottit sur la rambarde, le dos tourné.

« Imbécile de punk, tu pouvais pas resté près de nous, hein ? »

L'enfant se retourna alors, faisant découvrir à Sandy un visage imprégné de larmes et de douleur. A peine Zorro vit son ami qu'il cria son nom, se levant brusquement et se jetant dans ses bras, soudainement soulagé d'un poids énorme. Sandy s'accroupit et le serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui murmura un « idiot » apparemment suffisant pour lui expliquer à quel point il avait eu peur de ne plus le revoir. Zorro serra plus fort et étouffa un sanglot au creux du cou de son ami. Il sentit ses forces l'abandonner définitivement et desserra son étreinte, s'endormant en même temps dans les bras rassurants de Sandy…Celui-ci se redressa et le mit sur son dos, refaisant marche arrière, rassuré. Il entendit quand même Zorro murmurer.

« Tu sais, Sandy, j'ai vu un sabre pour enfant a la boutique… »

Il tourna la tête et lui sourit.

« Oh…On ira l'acheter demain, d'accord ? »

Il entendis un vague « oui » endormis et remonta un peu plus Zorro qui commençais a glisser de son dos. La dernière chose qu'il dit avant de s'endormir fut un merci reconnaissant…Mais il se perdit dans un bâillement épuisé…Finissant par plonger dans les bras de morphée.

**FIN DE L'ACTE 3 !**

_Bon ben voila, je vous répéte, c'est écrit a minuit alors vous étonnez pas si c'est très…heu…_

_(nul oui, disons carrément nul…)_

_Cliquez sur le boutonnn ! Le boutonnn ! Viiite ! Rewiiieeeeew ! J'ai pas eu ma dose de rewieeeeeews…_


	4. Je t'aime, Sandy

_Ha la la…Cette fois, ma lecture de rewiews était vraiment émouvante…Réponses :_

_Bivi : AH BEN PAS TROP TOT ! T'attendais le déluge pour me mettre une rewiew ou quoi ? Râ, toi j'vais pas te rater a ta prochaine connexion MSN, ma vieille…_

_Azn : HA BEN PAS TROP TOT bis Nan mais c'est dingue ça, mes copines elles même oublient de me poster des rewiews ! Non, mais faut de tout pour faire un monde, hein !_

_Sanji Cook for life : Quoi ? Vraiment ? Tu veux vraiment voir ce que ça fait quand je suis plus modeste ? Okay, tu l'auras voulu…_

_(Conscience ; Haem Haem…VOICI SA MAJESTE TASHIGI LA REINE DES FICS ! PROSTERNEZ VOUS DEVANT SA PRESTANCE ET SA GLOIRE ET SA GRANDEUR ET SA etc. etc.…Ha, on devrait me payer les heures sup', franchement…) Mouhahahahaha Prosternez vous, bande de gueux ! Ha, Sanji Cook for life, apporte moi mes présents ! COMMENT ? SEULEMENT 7 REWIEWS ? QU'ON LE DECOUPE EN RONDELLE DE SALAMI !_

_Angel : … (Tashigi li la rewiew) … … … Mais…J…Je…M…_

_MAIS TU ME FAIS PLEURÉ, IDIOTE ! (Sort le papier de mouchoir en donnant une petite tape sur la tête d'Angel qui se demande ce qu'elle fout ici) Hm…La suite du mois le plus long…C'est vrai, faut que j'y pense… (N'a strictement rien écris) Et pis, qu'est ce que vous avez tous a vouloir consoler MON Zorro, hein ? Il est z'a moi, Zorro ! N'a moi, N'a moi, N'a mwaaa ! (Sers sa peluche de Zorro dans ses bras) Et dernière chose…Ton « pétard » tu le sors de Fullmetal Nabot ou quoi ? _

_Nami Himura : Namiiiiii ! Marki pour la rewiew ! Et bonne chance pour les exams ! (Comment ça, c'est fini ?)_

_Bouchou ; Ha tiens…C'est vrai que Zorronounet pleure beaucoup la dedans…Mais c'est tellement cool de le martyriser comme ça XD RAAAAAAAAAAH ARRETE DE LE PAPOUILLER ! DEGAGE ! (Tashigi brandit la tronçonneuse)_

_Nyarla : Le procès d'Angers ? Connais pas XD (Tashigi is a inculte) Par contre, Fruit Basket, je l'ai lu y'a pas longtemps, le tome 1 ; Depuis j'ai envie de buter l'héroïne dès qu'on m'en parle. 'Maman me disait ça, maman me disait ci…' non mais ridicule ! En plus elle s'accapare le joli chat roux ! Raaah j'enrage !_

Bon ben voila, la séquence émotion est finie, on passe a la suite…

**Chapitre 4 : Je t'aime, Sandy.**

Le lendemain matin, sur le vogue merry, 6 heures. Comme d'habitude, une seule personne est levée sur le navire pirate. Affalé sur une chaise, la tête renversée sur le dossier, Sandy semble pourtant aussi endormi que n'importe lequel de ses amis pirates a ce moment là.

'Haaa…Quel calme, quel silence…Ca vaut le coup de naître si c'est pour vivre un instant aussi serein tout les matins…Avant que les gros lourdauds ne se réveillent et se précipitent dans ma cuisine avec des mines de zombis…tss…'

Une petite voix qui s'élève en un gémissement plaintif, semblant si lointain…Et si familier.

« Sandy… »

L'interpellé se redresse vivement en entendant la voix de Zorro. Il lui sourit. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, lui, cuisinier du vogue merry, souris à Roronoa Zorro, son rival, son ennemi…Son meilleur ennemi.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Le petit hoche la tête. Aussitôt, Sandy se lève de sa chaise et le prend dans ses bras, dans un geste doux et apaisant, presque maternel. Zorro lui répond en s'accrochant a son cou et se laisse porter par le blond qui s'assit a nouveau sur sa chaise, serrant un peu plus l'enfant contre lui. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en l'embrassant gentiment sur la joue et Zorro ferme les yeux, apaisé.

* * *

« DEBOUT LES VIEUX CROULANTS ! »

Zorro, une casserole sur la tête, se jeta sur le corps inerte de son capitaine, le réveillant par la même occasion. Celui-ci s'étouffa a moitié en sentant le poids du gamin peser sur son estomac et tomba de son hamac, se fracassant la tête sur Pipo qui dormait en dessous de lui, et qui fut réveillé par la même occasion. Zorro éclata de rire et sauta ensuite sur chopper qui avait jusque là été épargné de la sentence du terrible escrimeur…Sandy admirait le spectacle devant la porte de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres et une cuillère en bois à la main.

« Bon, les mecs, il est temps de déjeuner, vous avez suffisamment pioncé comme ça ! »

Luffy et Pipo regardaient avec effarement Zorro qui, plein d'innocence, tentait de réveillé Chopper en lui gribouillant les poils avec une plume pleine d'encre noire…Plume qui, apparemment, appartenait a Nami, qui choisis ce moment pour entrer en fanfare dans la chambre des garçons, suivie de Robin. Elles avaient elles aussi subit le terrible courroux du petit Zorro Roronoa et étaient encore en chemise de nuit, les cheveux en bataille et les cernes sous les yeux…Nami prit sa voix la plus intimidante…

« Zo…Rro…ESPECE DE SALE PETIT MONSTRE…RAAAAH MA PLUME ! C'EST FAIT POUR LES CARTES, SALE MOME ! »

Le 'sale môme' regarda Nami en souriant le plus innocemment possible et prit une voix enjôleuse ;

« C'est pas moi, y'a Sandy qui voulait que je vous réveille, alors j'vous ai réveillé ! »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le cuisinier (excepté Chopper qui avait un sommeil de plomb…) qui eu un sourire compatissant devant les mines que tiraient ses amis…Et se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant la tronche mal réveillée de Nami…Qui remarqua le sourire inévitable du blond et qui lui fit son légendaire coup de poing de la mort qui tue.

* * *

Ce matin là, dans la cuisine du vogue merry, autour de la table pendant le petit déjeuné, les messes basses étaient en soldes…

« Dites…Vous trouvez pas que Zorro devient plus…Plus 'simple' ? »

Luffy, Robin, Pipo et Chopper acquiescèrent. En effet, Zorro nouvelle version devenait de plus en plus…Enfantin. Il souriait à tout le monde, ne râlait plus, ne se disputait plus avec personne, et plus que tout, il devenait…tactile. Il touchait à peut près tout le monde, que ce sois par des caresses ou des petits coups affectueux. Cela en devenait carrément effrayant. Un Zorro qui avait des gestes tendres n'était plus un Zorro, justement ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication ;

« Si ça s'trouve, un martien s'est emparé de son corps… »

« T'a raison, Pipo, y'a que ça qui est possible… »

C'est le moment que choisi Zorro pour demander gentiment le pot de confiture…

« Nami san, tu me passe la confiture de fraises ? »

« ! »

Tout le monde le dévisagea, en particulier Nami, une expression effrayée imprégnée sur son visage. Elle ânonna d'une voix tremblante…

« Qui…Qui êtes vous, qu'avez-vous fait de notre Zorro? »

Pipo et Chopper se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, tremblotant comme des feuilles…

« Un…Un…Un extra…Extraterrestre… »

Zorro eut un gentil sourire est se rapprocha dangereusement du duo, terrorisé. Nami l'assomma avant qu'il ai pu faire le moindre geste…

Sandy se désintéressa de sa vaisselle et regarda affectueusement Zorro, regard qui fut intercepté par Robin qui eut elle aussi un sourire et qui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille de Nami…Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et regarda à son tour Sandy qui venait de finir la vaisselle et qui se dirigeait vers le couloir.

« Ou est ce que tu vas, Sandy ? » demanda t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Il se retourna…Sans… Ses yeux en cœur ? Ni son sourire enjôleur ?

« Hein ? Je vais prendre mon bain, pourquoi ? »

Nami et Robin se regardèrent.

« Heu…Non, pour rien… »

Sandy haussa un sourcil et partit dans le couloir, direction la salle de bain. Nami était hébété ; De toute la matinée, leur cuisinier ne leur avait offert aucun compliment, ni de propositions passionnés, rien, strictement rien…Pourquoi… ?

Le regard de la rousse descendit doucement jusqu'au petit gamin qui dégustait sa tartine de confiture de fraise, sans se douté qu'il était la cible de toute la haine de la navigatrice et donc en danger de mort en ce moment même.

Mais Sandy, the hero, sauva la peau de notre escrimeur préféré a temps. Sa voix tinta du couloir…

« Zorro, trésor ? Tu viens prendre ton bain avec moi ? »

L'interpellé sourit de toutes ses dents et hurla un « OUAIIS » retentissant en se précipitant à son tour dans le couloir…

Tout l'équipage était bouche bée.

* * *

« Zorro ! Arrête de gigoter, je n'arrive pas à enlever tes chaussettes ! »

« Mais tu chatouiiilles ! Haya hahaaha ! »

Sandy était en train de déshabillé Zorro dans la salle de bain. Enfin... 'Essayais' de le déshabillé…Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, Roronoa Zorro prendrait son bain avec son insupportable ami blondinet ?

(ndlr ; Tashigi, évidemment…)

A peine le dernier vêtement enlevé que Zorro se précipita vers la baignoire, mais il fut bien vite attrapé par Sandy qui le prit dans ses bras et lui papouilla gentiment le visage avant de se jeter a l'eau avec lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux en s'éclaboussant, renversant de l'eau partout autour dans la salle de bain, qui était malgré tout particulièrement petite pour eux deux.

Finalement, ils se lavèrent normalement, en discutant de choses et d'autres.

« Et mon sabre ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu m'avais promis de m'acheter le sabre pour enfant ! »

Sandy fouilla dans sa mémoire qui le ramena à hier soir. Il soupira en pensant au prix de sa promesse…

« Bon, on y va dès qu'on a fini de se lav...HEEE !… »

Zorro cria de joie et se jeta au cou de Sandy qui tomba dans l'eau avec un « splatch » retentissant…Il prit le parti du rire et serra Zorro contre lui, riant a pleins poumons. Le gamin ferma les yeux. Il était bien. Il était heureux, comme ça.

Si seulement il pouvait recommencer toute son enfance de cette façon…

En oubliant tout ce qui lui était désagréable…

En oubliant ses origines, ses racines…

Ses parents…

Son père…

Maman…

MAMAN.

Quelque chose éclata dans le cœur de Zorro.

Les battements se faisaient plus forts.

Il se serra plus contre Sandy.

Ses membres tremblaient.

TU VOULAIS ME TUER.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent tandis qu'il repassait ses souvenirs en boucle.

Le couteau. Le sang.

Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

POURQUOI ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue sèche.

Il s'était retenu trop longtemps.

Beaucoup trop.

« Zorro ? Mais…Tu pleures ! »

Sandy se redressa en prenant le gamin par les épaules. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche dans unsanglot silencieux… Ses paupières étaient fermées et ses mains tremblaient. Sandy essaya de le serrer contre lui mais il le repoussa en laissant couler ses larmes.

Il rouvrit ses yeux rouges et les plongea dans ceux de Sandy.

Il allait tout lui dire.

Il se devait de lui raconter.

Parce qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Parce qu'il l'aimait comme son père.

Parce qu'il avait remplacé ses parents dans son cœur depuis assez longtemps.

« Je t'aime, Sandy… »

Affection, confiance, amitié…Amour…

Derrièrela porte de cette salle de bainse trouvaient réunis toutes sortes de sentiments.

**FIN DE L'ACTE 4.**

_Bon, j'vais vous faire un aveux…J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en écrivant cet acte…Il est tard, je crois que je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à tous et merci de m'avoir lu, vous m'encouragez, puisque j'ai dans l'intention de devenir écrivain ! XD (c'est mal parti, lol) _


	5. Jalousie

_WOUAIIIIS JAI BATTU MON RECORD ! 12 rewiews ! Pas mal !_

_Hé pis vous allez être supers fiers de moi…J'AI EU UN 14 DE MOYENNE GENERALE ET LES ENCOURAGEMENTS ! I am happy ! (Parce que Tashigi c'est pas une bonne n'élève, non non non!)_

_Bon, ouverture du coin des rewiews que tout le monde se pose…_

_Nyarla ; Wouiiii, j'ai lu le tome avec Momijiii le petit lapiiinnn ! Il est mignon meu cheuriiii (a craqué) ! Par contre, le chef de la famille me fait peur…TT Et puis pour le procès d'Angers je devrais peut être penser a me renseigner… (Je trouverais des bonnes idées pour ma fic, mouhahahah)_

_Kyotsuki ; Mouhahahhaha c'est ça, gueux, prosterne toi ! (Agite un éventail) (Voit le paquetage de feuilles) QUOIII TU OSES DONNER UN ORDRE À MA ROYALISSIME PERSONNE ! AUX CACHOTS ! (Pointe la section des fanfics ratées genre lemon flétri) _

_Aznsoul ; Haa, mais ne pleure pas, ma Azn ! Faut paaas ! (Tend son bandana multicolore) Bon, pour le passé de Zorro, c'est vrai, j'avoue qu'il sera particulièrement glauque, mais bon…Je l'ai tiré du tome 1 de Peter Pan (dessiné par Loisel)…(Aaargh j'ai honte) Mais c'était tellement génial que je me suis sentit concernée et que j'ai pensé que pour que Zorro ai un tel caractère, il fallait bien de ça…(un bon conseil ; lisez Peter Pan, c'est une bande dessinée absolument magnifique, y'a pas d'autres mots !)_

_Nami Himura ; Niaaahaarraaah…Paaas toucher Zorro chériiii… (Brandit dangereusement la tronçonneuse au dessus des têtes de Nami et Bouchou) Et puis vos suites à vous deux, elles arrivent ou quoi ? Parce que moi, j'en peux plus d'attendre ! (Pleure avec sa tronçonneuse sur l'épaule) (Nami et Bouchou en profitent pour s'échapper…)_

_BV ; Ha ! Mais si, moi je t'aiiime ! (Saute sur Bivi qui la repousse vivement) Hm…Et sinon, tu l'as déjà dit que tu préférais cette fic au mois le plus long…Tu enfonces le clou, raah…TT_

_Sanji Cook For Life ; KYAAA TU AS PLEURE AUSSI ? OUAIIIS CHUI TROP CONTENTE ! (Nan, pas parce que tes triste mais parce que ce chapitre a fait de l'effet sur les cœurs, lol) Et puis, si tu ne veux pas être juste des rondelles de salami, je te propose d'être des morceaux de saumon fumé…Huhuhuhuhu…_

_Liloo ; Ha ouais, c'est vrai que t'aime pas trop Zorro, toi… (Voit toutes les fans de Zorro se jeter sur liloo avec des haches) NAN ! LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! ELLE EST A MOI ! C'EST MOI QUI L'A TROUVE ! (Tranche tout le monde avec sa tronco chérie) _

_Bouchou ; (Goupil se baisse mais n'arrive pas a esquiver le coup de poing de Tashigi, lol) RAAAH IL EST A MOI, ZORRO ! C'EST MOI QUI L'AI TR… (Voit toutes les fans déchaînées de Zorro la menacer avec diverses armes barbares) ha…hahahahahah…En…En fait, on peut bien partager, y'en…Y'en aura pour tout le monde…haha…A…A L'ATTAQUE ! (Zorro ; « NONNNNN HAAAAA PITIEEER ») (Cris stridents des fans qui arrachent les vêtements du punk terrorisé) (Pire qu'une horde de Mihawks en colère ; Les GROUPIES… Musique qui fait peur) __Ps ; Ayame ? Mais c'est qui, Ayame ? Moi en tout cas, j'aime bien Momiji (petits cœurs à la place des yeux) _

_Smirnoff ; Heu…Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments, mais…La dernière phrase n'était PAS DU TOUT CENSE FAIRE RIRE… ! Oô Comprend pas, moi… »Derrière la porte de cette salle de bain se trouvait réunis toutes sortes de sentiments »…Je vois pas trop ou c'est drôle… ! Mais c'est pas grave, tu me plait bien, continue a me rewiewer, mon frère ! (Oui, je sais, chui bizarre…)_

_Loup Loup ; OUAIIIS J'AI EU UNE REWIEW DE LOUP LOUP, OUAIIIS, OUAIIIIS ! __Ha…heu…Dans ta rewiew, tu t'adresses a moi ou a ta copine Cycy… ! (Comme d'habitude, Tashigi a rien compris…lol) Mais sinon, je voulais encore te dire que je trouve ta fanfic cool mais je voudrais te faire une demande…QUAND EST-CE QUE ZORRO VA DECOUVRIR QUE MARIKA EST SA SŒUR ? (Paf) (Loup loup ; « JAI JAMAIS DIT QU'ILS ETAIENT FRERES ET SŒURS !) Ouiiiille…pardoonnn…_

_Cycy ; OUAIIIS EN PLUS DE LOULOU J'AI CYCYY ! OUAIIS, OUAIIIS ! __Ben ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tout le monde l'aime, Sandy chéri ! Pas vrai, les filles ? (Fans de Sandy ; « OUAIIIIIS ! ») Ha ha, et le passé de Zorro, ben c'est pas pour tout de suite, désolée…Mais j'attend d'avoir le livre qui m'a inspiré pour son histoire !_

_Angel ; Ben quoi ? Sandy il a plus l'droit de donner des jolies surnoms affectueux a son Zorro chéri ? Halala… ;) __Mais si, j'adore Ed…Seulement…Fullmetal Nabot, ça lui va si bien…hahuhuhu ! Et puis, qu'elle se ramène, ta Kisa, mouhahaha je viens de m'acheter une nouvelle tronçonneuse…__Sandy ; « COMMENT CA, ZORRO EST A TOI ? TU VEUX MON PIED DANS LA TRONCHE ? »__Hin hin hin…Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche, blondinette…__Et pour le passé de Zorro, c'est pas encore…Je le ferais environ au chapitre 7…Alors patiente jusqu'à ça…_

_Bon, allez, trêve de bavardage, c'est partit !_

**Chapitre 5 ; Jalouse ?**

Après le déjeuner, une réunion s'était organisée dans la cuisine. Une réunion pour discuter du cas de Zorro. Evidemment, celui-ci n'était pas de la partie, et Sandy l'avait convaincu de faire une sieste, lui promettant qu'il le réveillerait plus tard pour aller acheter son sabre. Chopper avait découvert des choses intéressantes au sujet du liquide qu'on lui avait fais boire. C'était une mixture qui agissait sur les gènes, ou quelque chose comme ça. La transformation dépendais des cas ; certains vieillissaient, d'autres rajeunissaient (comme Zorro), et parfois, les victimes devenaient complètement folles et en mourraient de douleur dès la première gorgée…Cela arrivait surtout aux jeunes adultes, une chance que Zorro ne soit pas mort, donc. Cet indien avait bien calculé son coup…

Les mains dans l'évier, Sandy n'en menait pas large. Pour une fois, il n'avait ni envie de dire des mots doux à Nami, ni de préparer un bon petit plat à Robin, ni de parler à quiconque. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Où plutôt, il avait envie d'aller se coucher auprès de Zorro. Cette discussion l'énervait. Personne n'avait prévenu le principal intéressé. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas le moins du monde de ses états d'âmes, alors que c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Comme il y a quelques heures, dans la salle de bain, quand il avait fondu en larmes devant lui, sans rien lui expliquer ! Etrangement, c'était à Nami et Robin que Sandy en voulait le plus. A cause d'elles et de leurs charmes, il était passé à coté de Zorro, alors qu'il valait beaucoup plus que ces deux femmes réunies…

« Ho, Sandy, qu'est ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant la voix de la navigatrice.

« Hein ? Heu, quoi ! »

« Mais tu es vraiment dans les nuages, en ce moment ! C'est Zorro qui te rend dingue ? Pas étonnant, ce gamin est un vrai petit démon… »

Eclat de rires dans l'assemblée. Sandy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De quel droit parlait elle de SON trésor de cette façon ? Elle se prenait pour qui, la rouquine ! Et elle continuait, en plus !

« Vivement qu'il se retransforme en géant vert, y'en a marre de ses caprices ! Qu'il retourne pioncer sur le pont, c'est tout ce que je dem… »

SCHLAF.

Enorme gifle de la part de Sandy. Surprise, Nami ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de ce qui se passait. Le reste de l'équipage regardait le blond, qui avait empoigné Nami par le col.

« Ne l'insulte plus jamais devant moi, compris ! »

Robin prit la parole, écartant Nami de son agresseur, toujours aussi surprise, la main déposée sur sa joue.

« Sandy ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Toi, frapper Nami ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? »

Le cuisinier ne répondit rien. Il regarda seulement Robin dans les yeux, menaçant. Elle eu un geste de recul, mais c'est lui qui fit volte face en se dirigeant vers la porte…

« Des filles comme vous, il y en a pleins… »

Tout le monde fixa le dos du blond, portant la main à la poignée.

« …Mais Zorro, lui, est irremplaçable ! »

Et il ferma la porte dans un claquement sonore, sous les regards éberlués de l'équipage.

* * *

Dans la pénombre rassurante de la chambre des garçons, Zorro était allongé, blottit dans des couvertures à même le sol. Instinctivement, il avait porté son pouce à sa bouche et le suçait comme un bébé, plongé dans un profond sommeil…

Sandy le regardait tendrement, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés et un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau, son bébé. Comment une jeune femme censée avoir 'l'instinct maternel' pouvait le traiter de cette façon ?

Où alors, l'amour rendait aveugle. C'était vrai, il l'aimait énormément. Plus que tout, plus que les charmes des jeunes filles, plus que sa passion pour la cuisine, peut être même plus que Zeff lui-même. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il l'aimait. Il aimait le voir rire, il aimait le chouchouter, le câliner, le prendre dans ses bras, lui susurrer des mots tendres…C'était étrange comme sentiment. Peut être la douceur paternelle qui ressortait en voyant un aussi joli petit garçon.

Mais pourquoi est ce que lui, il arrivait a voir cette beauté chez Zorro alors que personne d'autre ne lui trouvait de charmes quelconques ? Ca restait un mystère pour lui.

'Enfin, quoi qu'il en soi, il est temps de réveiller ce petit ange…'

Il se redressa de l'appui de la porte et s'avança à pas de loup vers l'enfant. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, caressant du regard son visage angélique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres…Il rapprocha son visage du sien, portant toute son attention sur ses paroles.

« Ne…Me frappe…Pas… »

Surpris, il redressa la tête en scrutant le gamin des yeux. Le frapper ? Qui l'a frappé ?

Soudain, Zorro se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil, ses murmures devenant des paroles et, de plus en plus, des cris de douleur.

« Non ! Je ne le ferais plus, je te le jure ! NON, NON ! »

Sandy se précipita sur les volets, les ouvrant le plus grand possible, et se jeta sur Zorro qui maintenant tapait par terre avec sa main et se protégeait le visage de l'autre, les yeux toujours fermés. Il le serra contre son coeur en murmurant des mots apaisants, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Après quelques minutes, l'enfant se calma, le volume de ses cris baissant enfin…Sandy desserra son étreinte et le regarda replonger dans le sommeil. Pourtant, malgré ce calme, il chuchotait encore quelques mots.

« Je te jure que je ferai…Attention…Maman…Je jure… »

Silence. Le cuisinier reposa délicatement Zorro par terre, un regard triste imprégné sur le visage…Encore cette femme…Mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait ?

Sandy l'a haïssait sans même la connaître. Elle lui avait fait du mal, c'était évident.

« Mon pauvre petit ange déchu… »

Il avança son visage vers celui de Zorro, et, très doucement, presque comme dans un rêve, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes…Ce n'était pas un geste amoureux, juste passionné, juste un geste tendre d'un père aimant qui ne demandait qu'a garder son enfant près de lui pour toujours...

Lentement, alors qu'il retirait ses lèvres de celles du garçon, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et en un bâillement sonore, il posa son regard sur Sandy. Un grand sourire éclaira alors son visage et il se redressa pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« On va acheter ton sabre, mon trésor ? »

Le gamin se leva soudainement, poussant un cri de joie qui pétrifia les tympans de Sandy, et se jeta dans le couloir en lui hurlant un vague ; « Dépêche toi, on va être en retard ! »

Le cuisinier se leva difficilement, tapotant son oreille, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfant ou pas, Zorro aura toujours des armes très convaincantes pour vaincre ses ennemis, que ce soit ses cordes vocales ou ses sabres…

* * *

« Celui la, je veux celui la ! »

Sandy soupira. A peine arrivé dans le magasin que Zorro avait déjà trouvé l'arme de ses rêves…Et il faut dire qu'il avait des goûts de luxes…

« Bon, montre moi cette merveille…QUOI ! 25 000 BERRYS ! »

Zorro leva la tête vers lui, interrogateur.

« Ben quoi ? C'est le prix moyen d'un sabre de qualité, Sandy ! »

Le blond se mis soudain à suer à grosses gouttes. Ca, c'était le prix moyen d'un sabre de qualité ? Mais alors combien ils coûtent, les trois sabres de Zorro ! Fallait vraiment être passionné pour acheter trois bouts de ferraille à ce prix là ! Le vendeur l'interpella.

« Alors, mon bon monsieur, vous le prenez ? »

« Heuu…Il n'y a rien…De moins cher… ? »

« Haem…Je n'ai rien d'autres à vous proposer, là, vous êtes devant les sabres les moins chers… »

« Les…Moins chers… »

Le sourcil gauche de Sandy était prit de tics nerveux. Ca c'était le moins cher…Et dire qu'il voulait s'acheter une nouvelle cuisinière…Il allait falloir piller pas mal de bateaux pour avoir assez, maintenant…Il baissa les yeux et regarda le petit garçon qui s'agitait à ses pieds. Il eu un doux sourire. Si il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir…

« Bon, allez, on le prend… »

« OUAIIIS, merci, Sandy ! »

« Haa…Bon, et bien veuillez signer ce papier et il est à vous ! »

Sandy posa son regard sur la feuille que lui tendait le vendeur.

'Identité du client.'

Son regard alla successivement de la feuille au vendeur et du vendeur à la feuille.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Heu…Et bien, vous savez, parfois les gens achètent des armes pour certains vices et…Dans cette ville, notre maire à pris des mesures très strictes, depuis que nous avons été à plusieurs reprises été attaqués par des brigands…Aussi, maintenant, à chaque fois que quelqu'un achète une arme, on doit lui faire signer quelques papiers…Je sais, c'est quelques peu ridicule, mais… »

Sandy se reprit vivement, attrapant instinctivement Zorro par le T-shirt et le collant à lui, inquiet du fait que son nom à lui n'était pas du tout inconnu.

« Ha, non, non c'est tout à fait normal ! Je vais signer… »

Il prit la feuille et le stylo bille que lui tendait le vendeur et écrit son nom et prénom.

(Attendez un peu…Sandy à un nom de famille… ?)

« Et le petit aussi, s'il vous plait… »

Sandy sursauta et pâlit. Ho non…Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire… ? Il regarda brièvement Zorro dans les yeux. Vu son air inquiet, il était certain qu'il avait compris lui aussi. Pourtant, il s'approcha de Sandy et prit la feuille et le stylo. Il écrivit quelque chose mais s'arrêta, bloqué. Sûrement le nom de famille…Sandy réfléchit le plus vite possible…

« Tu ne sais pas encore écrire mon nom de famille, hein ? Passe moi la feuille, je vais te le faire… »

Zorro leva un regard interrogateur vers Sandy qui lui prit la feuille des mains et écrivit rapidement son nom après le sien. Ha, il voulait le faire passer pour son fils…

« Heu… ? C'est votre fils… ? Mais pourtant, il vous appelle par votre prénom… »

« Haem…C'est-à-dire que…Je suis son…Son beau-père et…Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, elle et moi, alors forcément… »

« Ho ! Excusez moi… »

Sandy répondit avec un sourire et tendit quelques billets au marchand qui s'empressa de les mettre dans sa caisse. Voila, un problème de résolu…Désormais, il était le 'beau-père' de Zorro. Il aurait préféré être son père, mais il s'en contenterait…

* * *

« Sandy ! Zorro ! Où est ce que vous étiez passés ? »

De retour au vogue merry, l'accueil était toujours aussi agréable…

« Regarde, Nami ! Sandy m'a acheté ça ! »

Zorro brandit le sabre sous le nez de la navigatrice. Elle ne dit rien mais regarda Zorro dans les yeux avec un air méprisant. Le garçon sursauta et recula, visiblement effrayé. Robin posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Elle est un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment… »

Zorro pris la main de Robin dans la sienne, regardant anxieusement le visage haineux de Nami qui le fixait depuis tout à l'heure…L'archéologue eu un sourire triste…

« Zorro…Tu veux bien venir dans la cuisine ? On va devoir se parler tous ensemble… »

Le gamin la regarda et hocha la tête. Qu'est ce qu'ils leurs prenaient à tous ? Il y avait quelque chose de changé…Il se laissa guider par la main confiante de la brune jusqu'à la cuisine, suivi de près par Nami qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Heureusement pour lui, Sandy était là, préparant des apéritifs pour tout le monde. Il se tourna vers l'enfant et lui décocha un baiser sur la joue, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Nami était au bord de l'explosion…

« BON, Zorro, assied toi, on a à parler ! »

Le gamin sursauta encore en entendant la voix agressive de la rousse et s'assis sur une chaise, avec l'aide de Luffy et Pipo qui en profitèrent pour imiter Sandy en lui susurrant des 'mon petit trésor rien qu'a moi' ou autres 'bébé, vient prendre ton bain avec moi !' ce qui eu pour effet de recevoir le fourreau du sabre de Zorro dans la tête et un 'gentil' coup de pied de la part de Sandy-œil-de-lynx-qui-voit-tout-et-entend-tout. Mais Chopper les coupa dans leurs réjouissances…

« Zorro, tu vas être content, j'ai trouvé un remède à ta…'maladie' ! »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Sandy aussi. Mais alors qu'un énorme sourire éclairait le visage du premier, un long tremblement parcourais le corps du second…Tremblement qui n'échappa pas à Nami…Zorro jubilait déjà de joie en pensant à son corps adoré, celui plein de cicatrices, celui qui lui permettait de se battre, celui qui empêchai les autres de se moquer de lui, celui qui l'empêchai de...

D'avoir des gestes tendres… ?

« Mais pour avoir les quelques derniers ingrédients, il faudra qu'on aille sur une île déserte, Amos. Ca nous prendra une journée pour y aller. Donc, demain soir, on devrait l'avoir en vue. C'est bien ça, Nami ? »

La navigatrice se tourna vers le petit médecin et lui sourit, hochant la tête d'un air approbateur. Sandy allait enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Non mais…Il était carrément tombé amoureux de Zorro, c'était incroyable…Il perdait la tête, c'était évident. L'ancien corps de l'escrimeur allait lui faire changer d'avis, et tout reprendrais son cours normal. Robin et elle seraient à nouveau chouchoutées, et Zorro ne leur piquerait évidemment plus jamais la vedette. C'est vrai, quoi, c'était vexant d'être moins importantes aux yeux d'un homme qu'un sale gosse !

* * *

Bon. Voila. Ca devait arriver, évidemment.  
Zorro allait redevenir adulte.  
Il allait perdre cette tendresse envers lui.  
Ils allaient recommencer à se battre, à se haïr.  
Il aurait voulu que cela n'arrive jamais...  
Mais dans tous les cas, il devait éviter de se rapprocher de lui dans les prochains temps.  
Parce que sinon...  
Il souffrirait encore plus quand il le perdrait...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5 !**

_Bon…En fait, ça m'a tout l'air d'être moins bien que les autres chapitres…Mais bon, en ce moment, c'est la grande flemme pour moi…Je ferais mieux pour le chapitre 6, promis _

_Ah, derniere chose ; vous voyez le lien en dessous ? _

_http/img229.imageshack.us/img229/4508/tablet3retourenenfance4jh.jpg_

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos fanarts…lol_


	6. réglement

Bonjour à tous ! Je profite d'un moment de libre pour répondre aux rewiews récentes.

Bon, alors, je ne suis vraiment pas contente de vos réactions. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur vos opinions, et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas du tout mon but de vous obliger à arrêter d'envoyer des rewiews (ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, même pour des fics abandonnées), mais les dernières ont été limite insultantes donc je réagis.

Premièrement, lorsqu'on demande à un auteur de continuer une histoire qu'il a décidé d'abandonner, il serait de bon goût de faire un effort d'orthographe, parce que croyez moi, des rewiews qui se résument à « vazy fais la suite j'te déteste », ça donne vraiment pas du tout envie de s'exécuter, ça donne même l'effet contraire.

Deuxièmement, poster des rewiews réclamant à la façon des foules en colère qu'un auteur quelconque la continue, c'est franchement rageant. Les lecteurs sont rois, bien entendu, mais il y a des limites. Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un d'autre manipuler mes idées et mon scénario ? Et si je sais pertinemment que mon histoire sera complètement dénaturée, voir gâchée ? Ca n'a absolument aucun sens. Mention spéciale à Mélanie, merci, mais je crois savoir user correctement de mon temps par moi-même.

D'ailleurs j'ai la vague impression que toutes ces rewiews ne proviennent en réalité que d'une seule personne…Si c'est le cas, je dis bravo devant une telle immaturité.

Après je suis ravie des rewiews comme celles d'Inspecteur Sombrero, qui me redonnent l'envie d'écrire. Dommage qu'elles soient si rares.

Maintenant soyons clairs ; je ne continuerai pas cette fanfiction, et je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un continuer cette fanfiction. C'est mon histoire, j'ai aimé l'écrire, mais je suis passée à autre chose, et je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens font tout un foin là-dessus. C'est absolument ridicule. D'autant plus qu'avouons le, elle ne vaut pas grand-chose.

Je suis désolée d'en arriver là mais je suis vraiment atterrée devant ces imbécilités. Et si vous voulez vraiment organiser quelque chose pour une suite, que je vous la raconte (oui, ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'écris pas que je ne la connais pas), et bien envoyez moi un message par msn (mon adresse est sur mon profil) au lieu de régler ça par des rewiews. On verra si vous aimez cette fic au point de faire un véritable effort pas trop lâche.


End file.
